User blog:Unicorn144/Intimations of Immortality: the Adamant One
The Last Day which comes as a Thief in the Night The 7 Last Days of Noah show us a repeat that comes with those given a mission in the end times; mine being to bring forth what was covered or hidden; the definition of "occult" itself; from the word "occluded" or "the thing hidden" as if by a "dark glass"; the dark crystal itself. Due to the fact that we are carbon based life-forms it is the fact that only encountering and sustaining ourselves through external circumstances masquerading as Fate and inner tribulations which manifest themselves as delusions and other beasts of the mind that one can become a "living diamond" as the "pressure" within and without "transforms" one into a "jewel" of God; a "living stone" as it were. The Last Day of the 7 Last Days of Noah has a different corollary than before; of course; yet for those with the actual certitude or "faith on earth" as we approach the Christmas "Judgment-Day" at December 25th; 2012; where the "Marriage" of Heaven and Hell shall be "annulled"; thus a "final seperation" is to take place; and "time" and "Eternity" shall become manifest in two dimensions: not the two alternate universes trapped in one dimension we currently have now; where a universe of eveil is superimposed over a universe of good; for the opposite of "good" is not evil: the opposite of "good' is "good and evil"; as nothing really can oppose good as a single entity; only that which is "dual" is thus that which "is and is not"; which is then "discarnate". The "discarnate" can then be seen as that where the essence of a thing is opposed to it's own essence: which is then the "nature" of conflict; self-contradiction being that principle of "a house divided against itself cannot stand"; not forever, at any rate: which brings us to our coming "division of which the religions of the world are all now beginning to proffer a unified vision of the End: how strange tha the Unity that is becoming manifest is only about that which finally destroy the Civilization on earth of Babylon the Great; as in the days of Enoch; the City of Cain named after his son; who the Egyptians call Hermes; Enoch as the "scribe of the gods"; but the Greeks called Enoch as the son of Cain and the first city by another name: "Atlantis". The "other Enoch" who "walked with God" in the days of Noah is then the other Scribe; the Scribe of God. It is to this figure that we must now turn our attention; for it is the Path of the Just he waked with God that becomes manifest at the end; where the 7 Last Days are seen in their "final form" as respecting the Fate of Mankind itself; with has to do with the "Understanding of God"; just as the Destiny of Mankind has to do with the "Will of God". The Unfinished Business of St. John the Divine Few read the New Testament with any thing less than a jaundiced eye; for so much has been read into the words of Jesus and the prophets which is false and misleading that few even bother trying to find their way through the unholy thicket where are all caught and then killed as lambs led to the slaughter for all those who try to divine the Word of God without the Holy Spirit; just as it was once said that they who "preach Buddhism" without Enightenment are in effect "killing Buddhism" those who preach from their charis about Christ and the Last days without the "Holy Spirit" are thus "killing Christianity". This analogy is apt; for one cannot speak of that of which one has no real knowledge without damaging the Truth itself to some degree; and this is why people have turned away from the Old and New Testaments which are "the water" and "the wine" respectively that Lord Jesus turned one into from the other. One must then have the "ear to hear" that is the prerequisite for discerning the instruction of the Lord as "it" and then the knowledge becomes manifest itself; for one who truly "hears" thus "understands"; thus the "hearing" of which the Lamb spoke is actually "seeing". Let us take a quick look at the progression of the "True Vine" which is central to this exposition; following the progression of the True Vine as of the Royal House we have: The Lighting of the 7 Lamps Who wasThe shepherd of the 7th Church of the Tower of Salvation; whose city is Seoul? Was it not Rev. Moon? As he was the shepherd of the 7th Church, as the 7th Star in the right hand of the Amen? Even so; The Unification Church; 7th Branch of the True Vine: The Sufic One I believe it was on Seoul as the 7th City of the Nations where the 7th Lampstand of the 7th Church of Revelation was placed; the Lampstand of Laodecia: as the Lightbearer of the Seventh Day. .....even as Joseph Smith was the shepherd of the 6th church, as the sixth star in the right hand of the Amen; whose city is Salt Lake City? The Mormon Church, 6th Branch of the True Vine: The Archaic One It was on Salt Lake City as the 6th City of the Nations that the 6th Lampstand of the 6th Church of Revelation is placed; the Lampstand of Philadelphia: as the Lightbearer of the Sixth Day. .........as Emanuel Swedenborg was the shepherd of the 5th church, the fifth star in the right hand of the Amen; whose city is now Bryn Athyn? The Swedenborgian Church of the New Jerusalem, the 5th Branch of the True Vine: The Noetic One It is on the 5th City of Bryn Athyn that the 5th Lampstand of the 5th Church is placed; the Lampstand of Sardis as the Lightbearer of the Fifth Day. ..........as George Fox was the shepherd of the 4th church, the fourth star in the right hand of the Amen; whose city is London? The Quaker Church of the Friends, The 4th Branch of the True Vine: The Gnostic One.It is on the fourth City which is the City of London that the 4th Lampstand of the 4th Church of Revelation is placed; the Lampstand of Laodecia as the Lightbearer of the Fourth Day. .....even as Martin Luther was the shepherd of the 3rd church, the third star in the right hand of the Amen; whose city is Berlin? The Lutheran Church of Protest, the 3rd Branch of the True Vine: The Edenic OneIt is on the 3rd City of the Nations which is the City of Berlin that the 3rd Lampstand of the 3rd Church of Revelation is placed: the Lampstand of Pergamos: as the Lightbearer of the Third Day. ......even as Augustine was the shepherd of the 2nd church, the second star seen in the right hand of the Amen; whose city is Rome? The Catholic Church, the 2nd Branch of the True Vine: The Catholic One It is on Rome as the 2nd City of the Nations that the 2nd Lampstand is placed; the Lampstand of the 2nd Church of Revelation: the Lampstand of Smyrna: as the Lightbearer of the Second Day. ..... and then lastly: as Peter was the shepherd of the 1st church, the first star seen in the right hand of the Amen; whose city is Jerusalem? The Pentecostal Church, the 1st Branch of the True Vine: The Apostolic One And it is on Jerusalem as the first City of the Nations that the 1st Lampstand is placed; the Lampstand of the 1st Church of Revelation: the Lampstand of Ephesus: as the Lightbearer of the First Day. Category:Blog posts